


Damas

by Kixxar



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Family, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixxar/pseuds/Kixxar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak visits Damas on one special day. Contains a major spoiler to those who are not familiar with the Jak series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damas

"Hey Jak! Wake up buddy; you've been snoozin' all morning." Daxter's voice rang in his ear. Jak groaned in his pillow and tried to shake him off. "Jaaaak… if you don't get up, old Samos won't like finding you in Keira's bed..."

Jak started as he remembered where he was and cursed Daxter under his breath for being right. "Alright, I'm up… where's Keira?"

"She's out with Old Grandpa Green. Did you uh… have a good night's sleep?" Daxter chuckled, looking around the disheveled room. Jak scowled and made to cuff his best friend over the head but Daxter jumped down without realizing he was about to get smacked for his usual cheek. "You know, today is…"

"I know what today is Dax…" Jak interrupted. He got up out of bed and slipped on a fresh set of clothes. "I've gotta go do something."

"Alright Jak, I'll be over at the Naughty Ottsel when you're done." Daxter replied. Jak went downstairs and called for his crocadog, Rex.

"Hey buddy, wanna go for a ride?" he asked, kneeling and scratching Rex's head. The crocadog leapt onto his master and commenced licking his face. "OK, OK! Keira won't want to kiss me if I smell like dog breath!" Jak stood up, wiped his face and headed out to his zoomer with man's-best-friend trotting behind.

He drove through the newly built streets of Haven City toward the great statue of Mar. It had been reconstructed and the tomb's entrance was now surrounded by a solid marble doorway. However, someone could only get in if they had a new blue security pass; only Jak, Samos and Ashelin held those passes.

Rex hopped off the back of the zoomer as they came to a stop in front of the great monument. Jak and his pet walked inside and through the second doorway at the bottom of the elevator. He continued down the path and onto the new one that cut straight through the dark water. Rex growled at the creatures who had made home down in the tomb as they hopped toward the pathway.

Instead of heading straight to the former resting place of the precursor stone, he turned right onto the dais of the first test he had taken years ago. But the doors to the path beyond had been sealed shut and on the dais lay a large stone chest at the foot of a life-size statue. On it was a plaque, which beheld the modern Precursor script:

_Here lies Damas of the House of Mar,_

_great ruler of Haven and Spargus_

"Damas…" Jak whispered as he brushed the dust off the script. "Dad…" he whispered again, brushing over the remaining script:

_…and loving father._

Jak looked up at the statue of his father over his resting place, "Happy Father's Day." 

**Author's Note:**

> Old Jak and Daxter shorty short one-shot. All respected rights and characters belong to Naughty Dog.


End file.
